


Honour Amongst Knights

by digthewriter



Series: The Canon!AU Challenge [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic, Pining, Secret Crush, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: AU: the one where Gwaine has magic.





	Honour Amongst Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

The knights separated in the dark, and even though Percival wasn't scared to be away from the group, he was happy to know Gwaine was still by his side. As they walked down the path they had been told to stay on, he was certain missing the other was nothing but a trick through dark magic.

A blinding light made Percival stop in his tracks and he grabbed onto Gwaine's had, holding him close. He couldn't let anything happen to Gwaine. After protecting the king, this was his second priority. However, he wasn't sure what he'd do if it came to pick one over the other. 

Sometimes he thought perhaps he loved Gwaine too much; even if Gwaine had no idea. 

A unicorn walked across the forest from them and it seemed to stop just a few feet away. 

"Unicorns are beings of magic," Percival whispered to Gwaine. 

"Good magic," replied Gwaine; there was a hitch in his voice. Nervous. 

"Of course, but what is it doing all the way out here? Unicorns gravitate towards other beings with magic, but it's just you and I here." 

Percival looked at Gwaine who had gone pale. "Are you all right?" 

Gwaine nodded once and before he could say anything, the unicorn strode up to them. It waited by Gwaine until Gwaine pet him. His fingers rubbed in small circles on the unicorn's back and then up its crest. It looked as though they were communicating but Percival knew it couldn't be. 

As far as he knew, Gwaine didn't have magic. 

"I…" Gwaine said softly and the unicorn seemed to nod. Then, it was on his way. 

When the unicorn was gone from sight, Percival tightened his hold on Gwaine. "Are you _sure_ you're well, friend." 

"Yes," Gwaine said, leaning into Percival. Percival was glad for the trust but also completely confused by what he'd witnessed. 

"The others are straight ahead in this direction. We must keep walking and we'll soon join them." 

"How do you know?" Percival asked. 

Gwaine took a step away from him, and as much as Percival hated it, he let go of Gwaine. 

"I love you, Percival. Please always know that," he said. 

"I don't understand, Gwai—" 

"I have magic." 

Percival didn't reply. It was overwhelming to hear but not because of what Gwaine had said, but because he'd kept it a secret for so long. From him. From all of them. 

"Unicorns are of pure heart," Percival said, as if to remind himself, and forcing himself to stop when his immediate instinct was to go for his sword. 

"Yes. And it spoke to me." 

Percival nodded. He couldn't deny any of the things he'd witnessed. In his heart he knew Gwaine was of pure heart. A Knight of Camelot. 

"Does anyone know?" he asked, his heart pounding. _I love you. Please always know that._

"Merlin," replied Gwaine. "He knows." 

"And he's kept it from Arthur?" 

Gwaine chuckled low as if there was a joke there Percival wasn't privy to. "He's kept his share of secrets from Arthur."

"Then I will keep your secret too." Percival stood up straight and then bowed. "Until the day I feel necessary I have to tell the king." 

"But… why? It goes against everything you stand for. What we're taught." 

Percival couldn’t help but smile then. He took a step closer to Gwaine who thankfully didn't flinch back. "Because…" he reached down to hold Gwaine's hands in his. "Because, I love you, Gwaine. I have for a long time now. And I would die to defend your honour. To defend your secret."


End file.
